Mama Mia
by fowl68
Summary: If you can't get someone out of your head, maybe they're supposed to be there. NaruSasu


Mama Mia

_**Mama Mia**_

**Disclaimer:** I own anything mentioned in this story.

**Author's Note:** I went and watched Mama Mia a few weeks ago and the song wouldn't get out of my head, and so came this story.

-!-!-!-!

"_If you can't get someone out of your head, maybe they're supposed to be there."-Anonymous_

-!-!-!-!

_**I've been cheated by you since I don't know when  
So I made up my mind, it must come to an end**_

"He's back, Naruto." Sakura had told him excitedly when she'd run up to him, "Sasuke's back."

Happiness had spread through Naruto at her words as she ran past him to the Hokage's office. Then something, starting from the faint scar where the Chidori had gone through him, spread through him. It was screaming at him something about betrayal and hurt and unforgiving.

Naruto was fairly sure it was something that was called instinct, and Naruto was always one to follow it, so he took two steps towards the tall ted tower, then turned and kept walking in the opposite direction.

_**  
Look at me now, will I ever learn?  
I don't know how but I suddenly lose control**_

Sakura entered the office after knocking, sure that she would see the familiar golden blonde head of her knucklehead friend, but the only blonde was the honey colored head of Tsunade, who frowned in confusion.

"Didn't you find him?"

"I did and he looked happy to me and I thought he was coming straight here." Sakura explained.

"I'll go look for him." Sasuke spoke up.

Tsunade nodded, but was puzzled at his eagerness to see Naruto.

_**  
There's a fire within my soul  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything, o-o-o-oh**_

He looked so much older, was Sasuke's first thought when he saw the whiskered boy. No, he wasn't a boy anymore, but a young man, one who was taller than him and had broad shoulders that were easily seen through the wet black t-shirt. Naruto had been swimming apparently; for he was soaked, his clothes clinging to him, save for his jacket which was abandoned on the ground.

Naruto heard him approach, but he didn't turn to face his companion. Instead, he peeked out of the corner of his eye and saw that Sasuke, while taller certainly, was shorter than him. The dark bangs framing the elegant face hadn't changed, nor had the pale skin and slender body.

"Are you mad at me?" Sasuke avoided his gaze that he could feel, but couldn't see.

"Is that a trick question?" Sasuke couldn't deny that he heard a slight bitter tone to Naruto's voice.

"No. I want to know."

Naruto stood up abruptly, making his few inches of height over Sasuke that much more obvious, facing Sasuke for the first time.

_**  
Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
**_

"Yes you bastard! I'm mad at you! You betray us, making Sakura cry and getting everyone hurt and then you come back like nothing ever happened!" Naruto's voice was loud, which told Sasuke that these weren't the real reasons he was angry.

"That's not all of it…is it?"

Naruto froze, not moving. It took him a minute, but he turned away, mumbling, "None of your business."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Naruto's upper arm, spinning him around. "Like hell it isn't my business. What's the real reason?"

A fire sparked in the Caribbean blue eyes and the blonde glared at him. "What the fuck is going through your head?! Just because you think that nothing's changed, that doesn't mean anything!"

"And yet you haven't broken away. I know you can break my grip easily, but your not. So, what's the reason?" Sasuke told him quietly.

_**Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know,  
My my, I could never let you go.**_

"Get off." Naruto muttered, tugging half-heartedly away from Sasuke.

"Not until you tell me what the reason is. I'm not waiting until later, Naruto."

Sasuke never saw the blow coming. Naruto's backfist slammed into his cheek, the force making his head spin around and his grip slackened. Naruto took the opportunity and broke free, pumping his legs as fast as he could. Sasuke, still reeling from the blow, watched dazedly as his best friend ran away from him. _****_

I've been angry and sad about the things that you do  
I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through  
And when you go, when you slam the door  
I think you know that you won't be away too long

Sasuke, finally recovering, sped after him, hoping his greater speed was still there. He just caught up to Naruto as he slammed the door of his apartment, and the brunette could hear the locks clicking into place. Sasuke tried the window, cursing when it wouldn't budge and he looked inside.

Naruto was sitting with his head in his hands, fingers clutching at the golden locks, not seeing Sasuke. The brunette knocked on the window and the blonde jumped, glaring at him before hurling whatever happened to be closest, in this case a pair of chopsticks sitting on the counter at the man outside the window. They were thrown with an impressive amount of force, digging into the glass.

Sasuke raised his eyes to Naruto and he simply turned and leaped away at the hurt and anger in the familiar depths of his eyes.

_**  
You know that I'm not that strong.  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything, o-o-o-oh**_

It was two week of cold shoulders, ignorance and torture for Sasuke. They would pass each other on the streets and Naruto wouldn't even glance his way, the blue eyes icy. Sasuke never noticed that after he walked away, Naruto's fists would be clenched and shaking, jaw tight.

It took another week when Naruto had grabbed his forearm and said that they needed to talk._****_

Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you

"You want to talk _now?_" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"Take it or leave it, bastard, but this is your only chance to hear the reasons."

Sasuke silenced all the objections that his mind had whipped up because he knew that Naruto would stay true to his words. He shifted his weight onto his right leg and waited expectantly. __

_**  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go? **_

Naruto opened his mouth to say the reason, but his voice caught in his throat. He frowned and tried again. His voice wasn't working. Sasuke looked at him strangely, having heard him speak only moments before.__

"What's wrong?"

Naruto shrugged, and then tried to say that he didn't know, but again, no words came out.

Sasuke reached up and rested his wrist just under Naruto's jaw, feeling his temperature. He didn't feel hot although his pulse was a little erratic. Sasuke frowned, and noticed Naruto's discomfort at the close distance, so he put his hand down and backed up a step.

_**  
Mamma mia, even if I say  
Bye bye, leave me now or never**_

Sasuke searched his pockets for a pen and paper, but found only some spare change and a stick of gum. Naruto held his hand out palm up and Sasuke looked up at him questioningly. Naruto pointed to the gum. Realization dawned on Sasuke and he shook his head.

Naruto sighed through his nose, frustrated. He pointed to the gum then pointed at his throat and mimed talking.

"Oh." Sasuke handed him the gum, hoping it would clear his throat up.

Naruto chewed the gum hastily, his nose twitching at the taste. Blanching, he asked, "How long was that gum in your pocket?!"

Sasuke shrugged, but a slight smile quirked his lips when he heard his voice, a little deeper than he remembered.

_**  
Mamma mia, it's a game we play  
Bye bye doesn't mean forever**_

Naruto took a deep breath and said, "The reason I was mad was-dammit-I…" While nervousness was no longer blocking his throat, it was still difficult to say this.

The blonde gave up on saying it and moved faster than Sasuke remembered, his lips brushing the others. Sasuke stood stock still, out of pure shock and disbelief. Naruto pulled away, and avoided the dark eyes probing him._****_

Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you

"That was why?"

A nod. "You hate me now, right?"

"That would make me look so low."

Naruto looked in his direction, confused.

"You forgave me and I nearly killed me. If I hated you just for kissing me, then I really would be a bastard. Besides," Sasuke told him, leaning down and stealing a kiss, "I definitely wouldn't hate you for something I liked."

A blush spread across Naruto's cheeks, but there was a smile on his lips just the same.

_**  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I could never let you go **___


End file.
